Confessions
by princesspeach010
Summary: It was a dark night,and Sakura was snug in her bed. she tucked herself in,and shut her eyes,she was wished a happy night.But alas,struck with a nightmare,Sakura burst awake,crying and in confusion. After a few minutes of pain and sorrow,Sakura figures out her secret..and is overwhelmed.But now she knows she HAS to suffer to succeed her mission.Disclaimer : Do not own Naruto
1. The nightmare

**My computer's so annoying today,ugh! Well,here's a new one,and hope you like (if you want to know what it means,go to back in leaf story first,but it means do not own naruto) and enjoy!**

She lied still on her bed,looking at the high,everlasting it such holds were such blank minds crawling in her head. With darkness flowing in the room,the door shut and blocking noise,it's silent. The window just lets a gentle breeze in,and Sakura hears the owl hoot a wondering question,who? It gets a feeling in her mind,but Sakura ignores it.

"Ugh,I'm too tired,I'll just go to sleep,I'll think about it in the morning..."

She pulled the soft cover in,and in. Her shaking hands let go of a fluffy night cloud,and Sakura lets it rest within on her. Her eyes shut,just as the door creaks a little open. Sakura's mother peeked in,and smiled. After a quick kiss on the forehead,Sakura's mother whispered under her breath two words.

"_Good night..."_

She closed the door,bit by bit,and by as time ticked to 3:00,Sakura's eyes raged open. She burst sitting up,panting as if a murder was to be wanted on her. She was shaking scared,heartbroken for one fact. It would be 10 minutes to find out she wasn't afraid of any dream she had at all. She wiped her forehead,tears dripping off her eyes,her blanket all wet from perspiration.

"What was that all about?"

Sakura couldn't tell,it was tragic. All she dreamed about was when Naruto had to go on a month-long mission,and it seemed her life was ending,and just as she was with a tiny sliver of life,she found out Naruto was-dead. That word repeated in her head,as it got distant and distant from her,and around her was not a world but her mind,with such was blank without Naruto.

* * *

"..."

That was her dream,and she couldn't dream was a nightmare,worse than any ghost or bat. It was a knew it now,she knew what feeling she had in her mind since so many days. It wasn't a bad feeling,or a exciting felt as if it made her heart shine against the would always have a picture of Naruto and her stored inside. It never faded,never shattered gone from earth and from Sakura's eyes. Same goes for Naruto,her loved one.

Sakura never knew this feeling would bloom right into her heart. Now Naruto was not only a teammate,not only a friend,but couldn't say,it caused silence between one another. For fateness,it was all love,and no hate. She longed to throw herself into his arms,and break into tears to tell her so-true feelings and wanted Naruto's future all to herself,only her to make it a brighter life for him. But would Naruto agree? There's already Hinata,who ever so kind would sacrifice her life for Naruto,and which he would do the same. But why give up? Naruto is on her team,always there waving,waiting for her. Sakura was devastated and confused. In a glance,she saw Naruto looking towards Sasuke with the corner of his could she forget...Sasuke? Sasuke,the boy she loved since left her in the case of adding such a man to the list,it just gets harder and harder as she thought more and more.

Now Sakura couldn't approach Naruto tomorrow,not with such a love feeling,even deeper than Sasuke's. He has been always there since more than Sakura could remember,and now she couldn't confess to him. Now she couldn't go to Hinata,to another girl with the same feeling,who would fight to all she can for the love of her dreams. Finally,she couldn't even hear a word about both of them,or even even the boy they are trying to drag back to the leaf. It's too much,too much for Sakura to take though,everyday she will have to find a way to get Sasuke back,talk to Hinata since she's a best friend,and worst of all,...be with 's going to be a final showdown tomorrow then, now knows,**no more fooling around**,just straight-forward confessing...just straight-do the deed!

**Well hoped that was good(no,hope great)! Well,it's actually might not be a NaruSaku story,just find out for yourself,do not assume cause I do not know either,really , see ya later.**


	2. How it got out of hand

**By the way,on anybody who doesn't like NaruSaku,it's not(maybe)! You have to wait to find because she says do the deed or whatever, doesn't mean she'll she'll just might,I didn't plan the whole story yet! Do not assume(also because I'm a bit of a SasuSaku fan but that has nothing to do with this story).So anyway DNON and enjoy.(Also there will always be stories where Sakura likes Naruto,mines not the only one so don't complain!)**

After such a horrid night,not a single crack of thunder,but filled with emotion breaks,Sakura dug into she felt a bit of warmth from the sunlight peeking from the window,she opened her big twinkling eyes,seeing the whole room sparkle like "night cloud" had rested on the floor while Sakura was in an individual great had still that one thing in her mind,otherwise it was blank: Naruto. But Sakura decided for now,just get ready for a brand new,**happy**, day until there was nothing to do elsewhere except the unforgotten deed,tell. Sakura's feet touched the cold wooden floor,and she jumped right into her fluffy slippers. In a flash,she was out the room,rushing to the bathroom to do what she has to do,as long as nobody she reached where she had wanted,the door was bolted grew a little annoyed,and knocked with her knuckle on the brass door.

"Hello? Who's there?"

She heard someone turn off a sprinkle of water,and squishy steps getting louder and the door suddenly opened,and Sakura's upper body went suddenly forward.

"Ohh!"

Not moving any other muscle,Sakura's eyes looked up,to see her mother in her robe. She was shaking her head slowly side by side.

"Sakura,it was me,you don't have to get annoyed.I'm done now,so you could go."

As her mother stepped away towards the master bedroom,where her mother herself and Sakura's father would sleep,Sakura rushed into the Sakura had brushed her teeth until they shone bright,flossed until not a single speck of dirt remained,and did such a quick shower you would think she had never done one,she sped off to the bedroom to last when finally as it turned 9:00am,Sakura had finally finished everything,and now went off to eat.

When Sakura entered the kitchen,there was a crumpled piece of paper on her metal of mother and father were not of sight,because she was in her bedroom for such a long letter was written by her mother,by her father also,and said:

_Dear sweetheart,_

_Me and your father have to go on a little mission to escort some fellow ninjas to the hidden village of stones,where they call will be at our home a few days invite someone to stay with you for a little your teammate first Naruto to see if he's available,then if not, go along to anybody you Naruto is closest to you, it's really logical to you and please honey,and don't go reckless.I know you won't though._

_From sincerely,_

_Mother and father(yours)_

Sakura sighed,a really big gasp of she walked towards the window,and stared outside.(Sigh),she already had enough to deal with Naruto,and now she might have him living with her for a few weird,he had been in her house tons of times,but she had never had a tour around his house...because she neglected all those questions..._...__**...**_

_**"Hey Sakura-chan!"**_

_**Sakura turned around,with curiousity,and sighed as Naruto tumbled over.**_

_**"What,Naruto?"**_

_**Naruto chuckled,and grinned his usual dorky eyes gleamed,he was really excited for some sort.**_

_**"No use saying my mom,but do you want to come over to my house for dinner! Maybe we could invite Sasuke ,I'll ask!"**_

_**He jumped,jumped to hear Sakura's answer,jumping for Sakura wasn't**_** sure._She_**_** has thought Naruto lived in some pigsty,for a man who was too idiotic and no manners.**_

_**"No way-!"**_

_**She turned away,didn't even bother to say bye to Naruto,and sped off like a 's shoulders sank and the gleam from his eyes gone.**_

_**"...guess it's only Sasuke..."**_

...And that was the only time he was mad at herself so just ran away like Naruto was some beast to attack were stupid times to Sakura,and now she had grown and matured,and found out her yet true feelings. She plopped onto her chair,and began to dine on toast and ...yet finished on the little feast,Sakura went outside on for a brand day,but was it new?

She walked,glanced at people laughing and hurt person,nobody crying,nobody stressed,like any normal made her feel her cheeks getting hot. Sakura felt like nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen,and she should just go with the off she went to the ramen shop,to Naruto.

To her surprise,Naruto wasn't there which was knew today was ramen day,when she and Naruto feasted on ramen. But today,he wasn't there,Ino was there with Chouji,discussing something quite odd.

"Chouji,no,we can't run off for barbacue,you can,but not me!"

"Come on Ino,I like it as a team!"

"Today is Naruto's usual ramen day,Monday! I need to talk to Sakura!"

Sakura suddenly stopped her little scheme of to Sakura? Ino knew something she didn't know,huh? Well,if not normal if Naruto is not there,and Ino has something to blurt out of that big mouth,guess she should go along.

Sakura pushed the curtain to the side,and took an entrance into the and Ino turned around,and Ino nodded.

"Sakura,finally,I have to tell you something,but not here!"

Myame smiled,and waved to all the three chunin,as they left for held onto Sakura's hand,and Chouji was far ahead to the was really was this all about? What if Naruto was just late for his day,or maybe had to train first,and came just now? Well,it was too Ino wants to do something,she gets her way. And nobody can stop her from getting 's Ino for if Sakura thought of herself as a little aggressive,especially when she meant to beat up Sai instead of Naruto for calling her ugly,and Ino beautiful.

The two girls flung into the barbacue shop,where they smelled the fresh aroma of meat. Chouji was already sat on the table,with Shikamaru,waiting for took Sakura to another table,and they forcefully sat let go,and put her finger on her mouth to tell Sakura to keep it quiet.

The waitress came,and asked for their orders.

"Umm,please some grilled steak with rosemary and bacon."

Sakura looked at Ino as she placed her order,then as the women finally faced asked the same question to her,and Sakura quickly replied,knowing Ino was waiting.

"I will have some...um...honey mustard grilled chicken?"

The women smiled,and not with a word,wrote the orders down and finished with a turned swiftly and called to the when she gone out of sight,Ino slammed the table.

"Sakura!"

Sakura gasped and whipped her head at screamed alright,but of no rage,and seemed troubled for one fact. Sakura didn't know what was this about,but seemed unsteady to know.

"Sakura,I know normally you go with Naruto to eat ramen,but I took you here because he wouldn't go for ramen today-"

"Why wouldn't he? What would be the trouble? He's sick? He's not in the mood? He's too worried for Sasuke? WHAT?"

"Sakura,Sakura,don't fret,let me just tell you.I know you're wondering and I'm going to was never seen since last any are saying that he ran away from the village once he realized we didn't do anything to protect his father and mother,but others say it's to capture Sasuke to bring him back having the thought we want to...you know what, him,which in fact I don't!"

Sakura's eyes widened with all she had thought last night,the person she had longed to tell the so what truth was gone,maybe had run away from the village like Sasuke except without any goodbye,and would plan on killing anybody,even brought tears welling in Sakura's eyes,and she got up in a single second,and ran off far from the store.

"S-Sakura,wait,I could he-!"

No,Sakura didn't care what Ino was gonna do,NO,all she wanted to do was lock herself in her ,NOTHING could make her feel better,NOTHI-

BAM,Sakura was crashed to the her tears,she lifted herself a was there,just the sky with the birds cawing and the clouds then she heard pssspsss from bushes rustled like a snake's rattle,and a blur of peach got up,and walked towards the blur,and weird enough,the blur pulled her with when Sakura saw what the blur was,she gasped...

"Y-you? Why are you here?!"

"Shh...Sakura,you have to sneak me to your house,I can't be seen by anybody!"

"But you've always wanted to kill me! Always wanted to-!"

"...Something just happened,it hit me,what was I doing? But forget it,I'll tell you later!"

"But how can I just trust you,with you cap-!"

Then just like that,he kissed Sakura right on the lips,and Sakura has thought this got way out of pushed him in the minute he he sighed a great big sigh,and looked at her.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!"

"SHH-...now do you trust me?"

At once Sakura saw the backpack,she knew he was no longer sneaking a thing with at once she grabbed his hand,and smiled,a "friend"ly smile.

"Yes,and come on quickly,Sasuke."

**Well that's it for you like the way,for the next chapter,YOU get to plan a comment,post what you want to happen,and the best one would be can't be love in see ya later.**


	3. Sasuke's confession

**I had to write the same thing 3 times,so it was time,it was annoying. Okay,first time,the tab was exited,second time,my sister shut my laptop,third time,my laptop shut down. But next chapter it will be more enjoyable..**

They were running,hand in hand,behind the bushes,going to Sakura's and Sakura without Naruto , but then something struck in Sakura's mind.

"By the way,Sasuke,could you do something for me,in apology for leaving the village.

Sasuke looked at Sakura,with a nervous look on his face.

_"What could she want from me? Me being a poll for her punching practice? Having to cook or clean in a apron for 1 month? WHAT?!"_

"So..."

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a really nervous face. Sakura laughed.

"Don't worry,you just have to live with me for a few days!"

"EHHHHHH!"

Sasuke let go of Sakura's looked back with confusion. Sakura looked like she didn't say anything weird,but what she said was weird.

"Oh come on,since Naruto is...busy,I need another close friend to live with me while my parents are away."

Sasuke sighed,and quickly then nodded. Sakura then had an excited look on her face. There's only one reason why Sasuke came, because of Naruto...

* * *

**It was a reunion, and Naruto and Sasuke reunited,in a terrible way. Naruto was against the leaf now,and he held the blade of Sasuke's sword,as they met in the forest near the Taka hideout. Naruto had beaming red eyes,and furry whiskers. His forehead protecter was gone,and his clothes were ripped.**

**"The village is as stupid as hell! They hated us,and thought Uzumaki was a disgrace! The betrayers were them,though! They never realized how important we were,so much that they let my mother and father die! DIE! What's the point of being hokage of such a village!"**

**"THATS INSANE! SAKURA WOULD NEVER TRY TO BETRAY OR KILL YOU OR ME!"**

**"Oh...THAT B****! THAT STUPID WOMAN WHO THINKS SHE RULES THE WORLD,I'LL SHOW HER,I'LL SHOW THAT SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING SHE WANTS,I'LL SHOW HER HOW LIFE IS,AND WHAT PAIN IS!"**

**Sasuke was terrified,as Naruto laughed and laughed,that evil laugh was too much,but...**

**"Let's join forces Sasuke! Then we,together,can end this village!"**

**NO! This was something Sasuke couldn't do. Then all of a sudden,this just brought Sasuke to running away with his sword. Sasuke never knew that he was like this. He never knew that he was that crazy to kill everyone in the leaf. The reason? Because he never hated anyone in that village! He had to go back,to protect everyone there!**

**"Sasuke..."**

**Even if,Sasuke had tears in his eyes, Naruto, his best friend,went down the path of darkness,and theres no turning him back. Now all he could do now is protect the village,even if he had to kill Naruto.**

**"Hate me,think of me as a disgrace,let me die,Konoha..."**

**The wind blew a gentle breeze,and Naruto's tears were blowing away. This was all...an act?!Naruto wants to protect the village and leave it at peace,but at a way of ending his life?! Can anyone save him?...Can anybody? To the moment as Naruto fell to the floor.**

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke reached Sakura's house at last. They went through the back, and when they reached Sakura's room,Sakura closed the curtains and turned on the lights. They both plopped on the bed. Sasuke looked at Sakura,as she was looking down,lost in thought. Sasuke would have did the same thing,if so many things happened in one day. He felt that Sakura figured out today of Naruto's sudden betrayal, and since both were in a bad mood,there was a gloomy silence in the room.

"Today was ramen day..."

Sasuke whipped his head at Sakura. She had a watery smile,the same as when he was leaving the village,and she was shaking badly.

"Each Saturday,me and Naruto usually went out for Ramen or something else if something happened with the shop. But if it was raining,we would go to my house and play cards..."

Sasuke looked down.

_"What bad luck...'_

"But have you seen him yesterday..."

"No,I thought he was on a mission,but I know it would only be for at least below a week,because or else I would go,or he would tell me...but today,was the "third' day,and when Ino told me..."

Sasuke felt he had to make her feel better,but how?

"He-he was a-always a nice guy.A-always there for me(sniffle),but he left,left without any !"

Sakura was crying hard,and Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder, then he suddenly grabbed Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around her,after he pulled her up, and then they were in a strong embrace.

"I'm here now,Sakura,don't cry like that, it's hurting me..."

But no matter how many times Sasuke pleads her to stop,Sakura kept on crying. New batches kept on coming,and coming and coming. Sasuke just had a calm face on him,as Sakura cried.

"Then there's only one way..."

He pushed Sakura to the bed,and went on top of her. Sakura looked at Sasuke,with puffy eyes,and a confused face. Sasuke looked at her,and suddenly grinned.

"You need a punishment,for all those wasted tears.I can't hold back any longer..."

Sasuke started unbuttoning his shirt,and Sakura's face grew red,as he started to unzip her zipper. Then suddenly,their lips touched eachothers.

"Mmmm...Sasuke..."

The day went by,hour by hour,as the two had their "fun",but what will Sakura do now?

**Ok,that's the end,and if the end is disgusting to you,this is still teen stuff.I mean,I'm not describing it really graffically,unless you have some wild imagination. Well, everyone reading knows the truth of Naruto's plan,but not Konoha. What will happen next?**


	4. The truth

**This is the 4th chapter of confessions,please note it is ,I do not own Naruto,anime and manga,I do not own. ENJOY! **

_Clatter,Bang!_

Sasuke and Sakura,were lying down in bed.

_Shatter,crash!_

Sakura was suddenly awake,what was that noise?

_BAM! Crunch! Thwunk!_

Sakura got off of Sasuke's grip,and put on her slippers,then tiptoed to the door.

_Creeeeeeeeeeak._

Sakura got out the door,tucking to her robe,sweating like crazy, pale.. crazy pale...

_Creeeeeeeeeeak,BAM!_

_"Please do not be a ghost, or a vampire, or a-"_

Sakura ran to the kitchen,when she saw a cat bouncing upon her kitchen.

"Oh,you're from the hyuga residence, that new cat for Hanabi!"

The cat sprang to the window,and when Sakura tried to get closer,the cat leaped off outside.

"It's so early in the morning,why-?"

Sakura opened the door,when suddenly someone leaped on her,and Sakura screamed off her lungs. WHO the hell was that?

_(pant,pant)_

Sasuke finally woke up,rubbing his eyes.

"What kind of dream was that?"

Sasuke dreamed of so much noises,clatter! Bang! Scream?! He noticed that Sakura was gone. GONE?!

"Sakura?!"

Sasuke leaped to the floor, put on his pajamas and some sandals,and glanced at the clock.

"It's only 6,why so early,Sakura?"

Sasuke ran to the hall,and she wasn't there,the bathroom was open,obviously wasn't there! The basement,why would she go there? Ok there is no place else except the-

_Fling!_

Sasuke yelped as he dodged the kunai! Where the hell did that come from? He opened his eyes,to see Sakura and Hinata with her hands on her hips,and Sakura was clinging on to her robe.

"Hmm..."

Sasuke sneaked to the window,peeking out.

"Hinata,I can't!"

"Why is he in there?! He always tried to kill Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto is g-gone! He betrayed us! It's good to have not only one teammate,Sai!"

"It's better than having Sasuke! I'll tell everyone about him!"

"If you d-do,I'll kill Naruto!"

Sasuke widened his eyes,kill Naruto? Yeah,himself is reasonable,anybody else is reasonable,but Sakura?

"If he's gonna betray us,why bother have him alive! It's better that Sasuke is on our side now,since with Naruto,it's gonna be easier!"

Sasuke suddenly remembered what Naruto said about Sakura...

_**"OH,THAT B****! THAT WOMAN WHO THINKS SHE CAN DO ANYTHING SHE WANTS! I'LL SHOW HER! I'LL SHOW HER SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING SHE WANTS! I'LL SHOW HER HOW LIFE IS,AND HOW PAIN'S LIKE!"**_

Was he wrong? Does Sakura like doing as she pleases? What he said...

_**"THAT'S NOT TRUE,SAKURA WOULD NEVER BETRAY OR KILL YOU OR ME!"**_

No! Maybe it was so Sasuke's sudden comeback wasn't revealed,but what if...

"You better not! Why can't you just convince Naruto to come back?!"

Sakura was filling with tears,didn't she love Naruto? She still did,she can't hold back,she just can't!

"BECAUSE I-!"

Sakura stammered and bit her lip,she couldn't confess it,especially to Hinata,she could only keep it to herself.

"WANT TO KEEP THE VILLAGE SAFE!"

Hinata looked down,and eyed Sasuke's spiky hair. Hinata headed towards the house. Sakura followed her,and when they went through the door,there was Sasuke,crouched down.

"YOU!"

Sasuke got up,and looked straight at Hinata. He squinted.

"YOU what?"

"Why did you come back?! WHY? Did you force Naruto to leave?! You always tried to kill him!"

Sasuke stood silent,and looked down. Sakura looked at him with worry.

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

"He got me..."

Hinata and Sakura sprang to reality. Sasuke was in a hushed voice.

"He was there,in beast mode,ripped clothes,without his headband... it brought me the idea to protect the village..."

Sasuke walked towards the table,as Hinata sat down,rather Sakura leaned against the table.

"He held the blade,of my sword,and went ranting of how the village is as "stupid as hell..."...and it freaked me out."

"Did he say anything about any of us?!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura,with a serious face. He looked anxious but certain to speak as well.

"But there was something about Sakura he said..."

Hinata sighed in relief, but looked at Sakura, worried.

Sakura gasped,and as Sasuke explained,she was pale.

"W-what?"

Her face was flushed,white as the wall,and her voice as quiet as a mouse's. Hinata eyed Sakura. She then thought of Naruto,then of the leaf.

"_There has to be something behind this!"_

**And there was...but will they figure out in time?**

**DONE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME. THE STORY WAS RATHER SHORT,BUT THAT'S SO I COULD THINK OF A TITLE FOR EACH CHAPTER ! OK, I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! YES AGAIN! SEE YOU!**


End file.
